A subset of CD4+ T cells, termed TH17 cells (T helper 17 cells), has been implicated in the pathogenesis of a number of autoimmune diseases, particularly those neuroinflammatory conditions involving CNS infiltration of T cells, such as multiple sclerosis and the animal model, experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE). TH17 cells have been reported to secrete a number of select cytokines including IL-17 and IL-22. TH17 cells have been reported to undergo specific recruitment and infiltration of tissue. MCAM has been reported to be expressed on TH17 cells and to bind laminin alpha-4 as a ligand.